Harry Potter y las Armaduras Cantoras
by Ceywen
Summary: Una navidad en Hogwarts... un huesped inesperado... y un regalo muy especial...


Navidad, navidad, blanca navidad…

Hermione cantaba para sí, en voz baja, mientras bajaba las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. A diferencia de sus dos amigos, ella era una persona diurna y aunque quisiera levantarse tarde, ya a las 7 de la mañana tenía los ojos abiertos, y ni soñar con quedarse a flojear en la cama hasta las 8, porque si lo hacía, sabía bien que acabaría con un dolor de cabeza tremebundo, así que dado el estado de las cosas, apenas abrió los ojos ese viernes, se levantó, se bañó, se cambió y se fue a desayunar, con el firme propósito de ir después a la biblioteca a adelantar unas cuantas tareas en lo que sus amigos decidían levantarse.

Apenas el día anterior, la mayor parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts habían partido en el tren de las once rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, a pasar con sus familias el receso por las fiestas navideñas y de año nuevo, por lo que ahora el castillo estaba un poco más silencioso y vacío que de costumbre.

Que felicidad - pensó Hermione, pasando ante el retrato de la Dama Gorda, que ocultaba la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor. - Diez días completos de paz y tranquilidad. No habrá alumnos alborotando en la sala común, lo cual me permitirá estudiar y hacer todas mis tareas más fácil. No habrá nadie en la biblioteca, lo cual me permitirá leer en completo silencio. No habrá Slyterings haciendo maldades en los pasillos…

Apenas este pensamiento había salido de su mente, mientras bajaba por las escaleras para dirigirse al comedor, cuando sus ojos repararon en una figura que acaba de aparecer a lo lejos, por un corredor, y que se dirigía también hacia las escaleras.

¡Oh no! - gimió ella. - ¡No puede ser posible!

La persona en cuestión, que ya había alcanzado las escaleras, caminaba taciturno y distraído, contemplando alguna cosa por demás interesante en el pasamanos de la escalera, sin sospechar que estaba siendo observado por alguien más.

No, no, no… - volvió a negar Hermione, deseando que lo que veía no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación, exaltada por haber pensado precisamente en los Slyterings. - ¡Él no! ¡Por favor, él no!

Por fortuna para Hermione, justo en el momento en que la otra persona iba a tomar la escalera que quedaba frente a ella, ésta se movió, desviándolo de la dirección correcta y obligándolo a tomar por otro camino. Felizmente, Hermione llegó al corredor que buscaba y desapareció rápidamente por ahí, sin que el susodicho llegara a percatarse de su presencia.

Con el corazón aun acelerado, Hermione llegó al comedor y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la primera silla que encontró disponible en la única mesa que estaba servida para el desayuno. Los otros ocupantes: Dumbledore, McGonagall y Flitwick, la miraron con curiosidad, extrañados de que no les hubiera dado ni siquiera los buenos días.

Ejem… Buenos días Miss Granger - saludó Dumbledore con cortesía a Hermione, quien tenía la vista fija en el plato vacío frente a ella.

¿Eh... qué? - dijo ella, alzando por fin los ojos. En ese momento se dio cuenta de las tres personas que la miraban y sintió arder sus mejillas. - Oh, bue buenos días - tartamudeó apenada.

¿Sucede algo? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall, preocupada por su alumna favorita, lo cual por supuesto era un secreto.

Nnno, no. Nada - mintió Hermione. - Todo está bi… ¡Ay no, cómo no lo pensé! ¡Seguramente viene hacia acá!

Hermione se levantó de pronto y sin decir nada más corrió hacia la entrada del comedor, dejando a los tres profesores con la boca abierta. Sin embargo, justo cuando llegó a la puerta, ésta fue abierta precisamente por la persona a quien no deseaba ver…

¡Granger! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

Eso mismo quisiera yo saber, Malfoy - respondió Hermione, mirándolo furiosa. - O mejor aun, no quiero saberlo.

En todo caso no te lo diría, sangre sucia - replicó él. - Ahora desaparécete de mi vista, que no quiero arruinar mi desayuno con…

Buenos días Señor Malfoy - la voz seria de Albus Dumbledore cortó en seco la frase de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción para escabullirse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Luego corrió todo el camino desde el comedor hasta la entrada de su torre, donde se vio obligada a detenerse para tomar aire y decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda. Luego, como flecha cruzó toda la sala común, y subió hacia la habitación de sus dos amigos…

¡Ron, Harry! ¡Despierten!

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de tocar, Hermione abrió la puerta de golpe y se dirigió a las camas de sus amigos para abrir las cortinas que los protegían de la luz que ya entraba a raudales por las ventanas.

Que diablos… - murmuró Ron, protegiéndose la cara con la almohada y dándose la vuelta en la cama, con lo que dejó ver a su amiga los logos e imágenes de los Chudley Cannons de sus boxers, que sobresalían de su pijama.

Harry, tenía un brazo sobre la cara, por lo que el repentino estallido de luz no lo había molestado en lo absoluto y aun dormía con la placidez de quien sabe que no tiene que levantarse temprano para ir a una tonta clase.

¡Harry Potter, despierta ya! - gritó Hermione, cerca de la cara de su amigo, quien se sentó en la cama asustado, y se puso a buscar inmediatamente sus lentes y su varita. - ¡Y tu también Ron Weasley! - agregó ella, quitándole la almohada a su amigo.

¿Hermione? ¿Qué sucede? - dijo Harry con voz somnolienta. - ¿No se supone que no debes entrar aquí?

¿No se supone que Draco Malfoy debería estar ahora con su familia, o con quien quiera que pase estas fechas? - dijo Hermione, furibunda.

¿De qué estás hablando? - preguntó Ron, frotándose los ojos.

¡Estoy hablando de Malfoy! ¡Draco Malfoy! A quien acabo de ver en el Comedor - gritó ella, en el colmo de la desesperación.

Ehh... este… pues sí - dijo Harry, ya un poco más despierto, e intuyendo más bien que sabiendo, de qué hablaba su amiga. - Draco nunca se queda aquí durante el receso de Navidad.

Ehh… - Ron miró tontamente primero a Hermione y luego a Harry, sin comprender qué era lo que estaba sucediendo ni el motivo por el cual había sido despertado tan bruscamente, precisamente en la mejor parte de su sueño, justo cuando Fleur Delacour lo iba a besar…

Hermione, soltando un suspiro de exasperación se sentó en la cama que tenía más cerca, que casualmente era la de Ron y se dispuso a relatar con lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido apenas unos minutos antes. Cuando terminó, sus dos amigos ya estaban completamente despiertos.

No comprendo - dijo Harry. - ¿Por qué razón Draco se quedaría ahora en el castillo? No es normal.

Bueno, ya lo averiguaremos - dijo Hermione. - Ahora vístanse los dos, yo los esperaré abajo para ir a desayunar. Por cierto, Ron, no sabía que tu amor por los Chudley Cannons llegara a tanto - agregó ya desde la puerta, mirando significativamente hacia la parte media de la anatomía de su amigo.

Ron volteó y descubrió que su pijama le llegaba a la cadera, revelando bastante de sus boxers favoritos. Lo último que vio Hermione fue a su amigo enrojecer violentamente, mientras se alzaba la pijama y a Harry doblarse de la risa en su cama.

Veinte minutos más tarde los tres amigos caminaban rumbo al comedor, esperando que Draco ya hubiese acabado de desayunar para no tener que encontrárselo. Los tres iban en silencio, cada uno pensando en sus propios asuntos hasta que pasaron frente a un grupo de armaduras inmóviles que comenzaron a cantar villancicos con voces graves y un tanto chirriantes.

¿No les parece un poco exagerado que Dumbledore haya encantado a las armaduras para que canten villancicos cada vez que pasamos frente a ellas? - dijo Ron.

A mi no me molesta - dijo Harry.

A mi me parece simpático - añadió Hermione.

Apuesto a que Draco lo odia - comentó Ron.

Los tres continuaron su camino sin prestar más atención a las armaduras, que al verse faltos de público se callaron. Minutos después llegaron al comedor y se encontraron a Dumbledore, aun sentado a la mesa, disfrutando de un último café en compañía del profesor Snape.

Lo que faltaba para agriar el día - comentó Ron en voz baja.

Buenos días jóvenes - saludó el Director alegremente, haciéndole un guiño a Hermione.

Buenos días - contestaron los tres.

Mientras ellos se sentaban, Snape se excusó con el director, y sin siquiera dedicar una mirada al trío, salió del comedor. Dumbledore, por su parte sólo se quedó el tiempo suficiente para comentar lo agradable que era la mañana y pronto salió también, dejando a los amigos para que desayunaran a sus anchas.

Por fortuna, ninguno de los tres volvió a saber de Malfoy hasta el anochecer, hora en que todos los maestros y los pocos alumnos que había, se reunieron para la cena de Navidad.

El comedor lucía sus mejores galas festivas. Un pino gigantesco decoraba el salón y una música alegre surgía de algún lugar imposible de identificar. La mesa estaba servida con manjares exquisitos y el ambiente que reinaba entre los presentes era inmejorable… excepto por dos personas que se abstenían de participar de la algarabía general, y que miraban hacia todos lados con caras agrias.

Atención - llamó la profesora McGonagall, haciendo sonar una copa de cristal con una cucharilla. - Antes de comenzar la cena, haremos un brindis. Por favor, Albus, si nos quieres hacer el honor…

El director se puso de pie, con esa mirada alegre y traviesa en sus ojillos azules y alzó su copa. - Brindo por cada uno de nosotros, para que el espíritu navideño se haga presente en nuestras vidas y podamos compartir esta noche tan especial con amor y alegría; brindo por nuestras familias, para que…

El brindis se prolongó durante un par de minutos, durante los cuales todos escucharon con atención a Dumbledore; todos excepto Draco, que miraba al techo encantado con expresión de total aburrimiento y cuando el director acabó, todos, menos él, alzaron su copa para decir "salud". Así habría quedado la cosa, pero una mirada de advertencia por parte de su jefe de casa, le hizo cambiar de opinión y justo a tiempo alzó su copa para brindar con los demás.

Durante la cena, las conversaciones versaron sobre las respectivas familias de cada uno, los regalos que esperaban recibir, lo delicioso que estaba la cena, y lo mucho que deseaban pasar una Navidad sin Voldemort. Todo había estado muy bien, hasta que llegaron a ese tema. Draco, que se había negado a hablar durante toda la noche, abrió la boca para decir un simple "Ja", y retirando la silla con estrépito, abandonó la reunión. Snape estuvo a punto de seguirlo, con la intensión de obligarlo a regresar, pero Dumbledore se lo impidió. Después de eso, la cena continuó, aunque ya sin la alegría que había reinado hasta ese momento.

Un rato más tarde, después de que la cena hubiera concluido y todos se hubieran deseado las buenas noches, el trío de Gryffindor se dirigió a su torre, comentando los sucesos del evento.

No puedo creer que Draco se haya comportado así esta noche - se quejó Hermione. - ¿Cómo puede ser tan insensible?

Con los padres que tiene, no me sorprende - dijo Ron.

Dudo siquiera que ellos celebren Navidad - agregó Harry.

Tenemos que darle una lección - dijo Hermione. - Que sepa que no puede arruinar la cena de Navidad de los demás con sus horribles actitudes.

¿Si, pero qué podemos hacer? - preguntó Ron. - Si lo fastidiamos todos sabrán que fuimos nosotros y seremos castigados…

En ese momento, pasaron frente al grupo de armaduras encantadas, que al instante cobraron vida y comenzaron a cantar "Era Rodolfo un reno…" con esas voces profundas y a al vez chirriantes por la falta de lubricación de sus viejos cascos. Al oírlas, las miradas de Harry y Hermione se cruzaron, y ambos supieron que habían tenido la misma idea.

¿Crees que…? - dijo Harry.

¡Sí! ¡Funcionará! - aseguró Hermione. - Y nadie nos podrá castigar…

¡Porque no estamos haciendo nada malo! - terminó Harry - ¡Y Dobby nos puede ayudar!

¿De qué diablos están hablando? - preguntó Ron, rascándose la cabeza y frunciendo las cejas.

A la mañana siguiente, todos los habitantes del castillo se levantaron entusiasmados a examinar sus regalos. Todos excepto dos: uno era el profesor Snape, a quien en realidad no le entusiasmaba tanto, y el otro era Draco Malfoy, quien nunca en su vida había recibido un presente de Navidad.

Draco se levantó de madrugada, hábito que había adquirido gracias a su padre, quien lo había obligado a levantarse, bañarse y arreglarse cada mañana que pasaba en casa, para estar siempre presentable ante las múltiples visitas que desfilaban a todas horas por la mansión de los Malfoy o para acompañarlo al ministerio para que fuera aprendiendo los "asuntos de la familia".

Esa mañana en particular, se levantó como siempre, se bañó y arregló como siempre. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de su habitación y al pasar por delante de la chimenea de la sala común de su torre, descubrió a tres armaduras paradas inocentemente a un lado del árbol navideño.

¿Qué diablos hacen esas armaduras aquí? - se preguntó en voz alta.

Cómo si hubiera activado una alarma, las armaduras cobraron vida y en rápida sucesión entre las tres dijeron: "Buenos-y felices-días" con esas voces graves y chirriantes que presagiaban todo menos lo bueno y feliz que prometía ser ese día.

¡Que diablos…!

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo más, una de las armaduras le tendió un sobre color rojo decorado con trazos dorados. Sorprendido, él lo tomó con cuidado, como si esperara que explotara delante de sus narices. Para su mayor sorpresa, en el instante en que tuvo el sobre en las manos, las tres armaduras comenzaron a cantar villancicos.

¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!? - gritó Draco exasperado, pero las armaduras no se inmutaron en lo más mínimo y continuaron cantando "Belén, campanas de belén…" como si nada.

Dando un gruñido, abrió el sobre, sospechando alguna vil jugarreta de sus odiados enemigos. No se equivocó en lo absoluto, ya que el sobre contenía una carta:

_Muy estimado y apreciado Señor Malfoy,_

_Como dijo nuestro bueno Director anoche, esperamos que el espíritu navideño reine en su corazón (al menos por este día) y como muestra de nuestros buenos sentimientos hacia su persona, anexamos a esta carta un presente de Navidad que seguramente lo alegrará._

_Atentamente_

_Granger, Weasley y Potter._

Con un grito desesperado, Draco arrugó la carta en sus manos y la arrojó furiosamente a la chimenea, donde quedó reducida a cenizas en cuestión de segundos. Decidido a poner en su lugar a esos tres, se dirigió a la salida de la torre con paso rápido y estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta secreta cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba definitivamente mal…

Oh no… - se dijo a sí mismo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos más afuera de la torre y se detuvo para mirar atrás.

No, no, no, no. Por favor no… - gimió.

Se aventuró a caminar hasta el final del pasillo, despacio, fingiendo una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía, y de nuevo miró hacia atrás, aunque ni siquiera era necesario, puesto que sus oídos le estaban diciendo lo que no quería saber…

¡Nooooooo!

Las voces de las armaduras se mezclaron desagradablemente con los chirridos que hacían al correr detrás de Draco.

"Los pastores a belén corren presurosos…"

Fin.


End file.
